


Bloodied Machine

by parachim



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Blood, Death, Necrophilia, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parachim/pseuds/parachim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worker goes missing in the factory after hours and the Onceler goes to look for them and isn't disappointed by what he finds.  The found worker is gender ambiguous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Machine

The Onceler paced back and forth in his office. He did that so often that the carpet was already starting to wear down in a few key spots. He thought about business and profits and how he was going to expand the company further. He had already hit a million in sales. That was supposed to be a crucial turning point, he was told by his carefully selected advisers. The product was a success now. As long as he could keep marketing it well, keep people from getting bored with the product, and kept his most perfect creation from becoming a trend that would be forgotten about in a few years’ time he could easily become one of the most successful businessmen to ever live.

The sun shone dully just over the horizon. The dark purple and red hues that crossed the sky reminded him that the factory would have already stopped production for the day. He made it a point to check the workers’ logs after everyone should have left. He did not have the slightest desire to pay anyone overtime if he did not have to. The only times when he would even consider it were when there was a massive break down and the machinists and mechanics had had to shut everything down before they could fix anything. He wanted the machines to be running as much as possible. Any significant downtime would cut into profits severely.

His eyes scanned over the sheets that listed when the factory workers checked in and out for the day. Nearly everyone left exactly on time, knowing that they would be reprimanded if they tried to get even a tenth of an hour overtime. There were a few workers who had timed out early claiming that they were sick or exhausted. If any worker did that more than a few times they would be fired. An unproductive worker was a useless worker.

There was one person on the list who hadn’t timed out at all for the day. A temp worker. Just a drone who cleans the machines, nothing really important. The Onceler decided that he would go seek the worker out. It was possible that they simply forgot to time out for the day and had left long ago. On the other hand, they might still be roaming around. The Onceler feared that this worker might be getting into something that they shouldn’t. The could be going into areas of the factory that were off limits. They might have been trying to steal company secrets that they could pass off to a less successful competitor for a high price. He wouldn’t allow such a thing to happen while he was the CEO.

He roamed the dimly lit factory for a long while, searching for the missing temp worker. He finally came across a piece of machinery where he saw a figure standing next to it. That must be them.

He approached the worker, ready to yell at them and fire them on the spot for such terrible behavior. As he drew closer, he noticed that the worker was slumped over in an unnatural position. An arm was caught in one of the machines and blood had soaked through their clothes and had pooled around their feet. The worker must have tried to clean the machine without shutting off the power to it first. When the machine started up unexpectedly, the worker was pulled in and their arm was crushed to almost nothing. The worker had died from blood loss many hours ago.

He started to panic. If word got out that someone had died in an accident at the factory it would surely damage sales. But no one had seen, had they? Maybe the Onceler still had time to cover this all up.

He turned off the power to the machine so that he wouldn’t suffer the same fate as the now deceased employee. He pulled the mangled arm out of the gears and placed the body against the wall while he cleaned up the blood. He was well above doing janitorial work now, but he knew that he couldn’t very well call someone else in and have them see this mess. There must be absolutely no witnesses.

The blood now cleaned from the floor and the machinery, all he had to do now was dispose of the body in some way that no one would ever find it again. He dragged the heavy corpse away from the factory floor in case any member of the crew who cleaned the floors and washed the windows wandered in unexpectedly.

He took the body past his office into his bedroom. No one but him ever went in there. He would have lots of time to think about how to dispose of the body in here. He laid the body down on the bed. The corpse was still seeping the slightest bit of blood from its wounds. The Onceler decided that he would burn the blankets and his stained clothes before morning. Replacements would be easy to get.

He looked down at the body, now much paler than it was in life with nearly all of the blood drained out of it. Other than that, it could almost pass for a living person. The corpse could look just like a sleeping person if it were positioned in such a way. He didn’t know why he decided to start touching the body, but he did. He made it look more natural, more relaxed. Like someone who was at peace. The Onceler even tucked the mangled arm away so that the most severe signs of death were no longer present.

They looked nice. Nicer than they could have even looked while alive, he thought. Completely motionless and soundless. Cool to the touch. The Onceler decided that he had a rather pretty body laying in his bed. No one was ever going to know about what happened to this person, he mused to himself; perhaps he might as well enjoy this as best as he can.

He undressed the body with some difficulty. With all the life drained out of this poor individual they couldn’t cooperate at all. He finally managed to strip the body of every last article of clothing and laid the bits of fabric to the side. He would burn those too.

He repositioned the body so that it looked at peace again, not like something that had gone through a traumatic event. He ignored the blood that had soaked through his gloves and dripped onto his chest.

The Onceler peeled off his own clothing slowly while watching the body and considering what he was about to do with it. He didn’t feel guilty or debauched. No one would ever know to make fun of him. No one dared to make fun of him anymore anyway; he was far too wealthy and important for that.

He kissed he body briefly. On the lips, on the neck, on the shoulder. It wasn’t unpleasant, only cold. It was too soon for there to be any decomposition yet. The room only smelled of blood.

The body was dry from all the blood loss. He realized that when he poked his tongue in between the corpse’s parted lips. This would make the next step difficult.

He searched for something that would make the task ahead easier. He found a bottle of lotion and uncapped it eagerly. He slicked his fingers and went to work at the corpse’s entrance without being too careful to go slow. They couldn’t feel pain anymore anyway.

The inside of the body was cold and slightly swollen feeling from the very beginnings of decay. The body lay soundless and still as the Onceler worked at it with his fingers. He enjoyed having someone who couldn’t say something stupid or criticize him for being too slow or too unskilled. He could take pleasure in this without having to worry about hearing any stupid critique.

Once he decided that the body was adequately prepared, he parted the body’s legs and positioned himself in front of the entrance and pushed his way in. Fresh corpses hardly feel any different than living bodies other than the temperature difference, but the thought of doing something so thoroughly taboo was the most enticing aspect of the whole process. He rocked himself into the body and it made no motion to return his movements or make the slightest sound of encouragement.

He would move the body from time to time between thrusts as to change angles. He gripped the skin on the corpse’s thighs too roughly once and broke the skin but it did not bleed. He pounded the unmoving person beneath him until he came with a low groan and collapsed onto it out of exhaustion. It had been a lot of work carrying the body all the way up to his office and his last reserves of energy had been spent on having his way with it. He felt into a light sleep still inside his dead partner.

He woke up in a panic, worrying that he had slept well past dawn without having disposed on the body or any of the evidence of the death. He looked out the window and it was still dark. He had not been asleep for long.

He looked down at the body once again. He remembered all he had done with it. He had covered up a death. He had had sex with a corpse. He was even still inside of the body, half hard. If the CEO had been found like this there would have been such an incredible scandal. He would have been ruined beyond belief. But no one had found him. He was safe. He reminded himself that he had enough money to buy the silence of every single worker in the factory if it came down to that. He was safe.

He still did not know what he would do with the body. He would have to get rid of it soon before it started to decay too much and people could smell it. But for now, the body was still in as good of a condition as it had been when he found it. He figured that he might as well make the best of it while he still could.

He fucked he corpse again, this time much slower as he knew he should enjoy this opportunity while it lasted. He pushed himself in completely and would then pull himself out nearly all the way before slamming back inside violently. He was not careful not to leave marks on the body any more. His nails dug into its flesh and peeled it back bloodlessly. He bit the skin around the neck and collar bone and broke it. A little blood trickled into the Onceler’s mouth. He did not mind the metallic taste as he pushed himself in and out of the already destroyed body.

He came inside the corpse once more. This time, he was careful not to fall asleep again. He cleaned himself up but did not bother to get dressed - he would do that after everything else was destroyed. He paced around the room, thinking about what to do with the body, his thoughts still somewhat slowed from the aftermath of his sexual encounter. The solution finally struck him as he looked outside his window and down below. The river was right there, black as ink and as thick as tar from heavy pollution. Anything dropped into there sunk to the bottom and stayed there.

He dumped the body unceremoniously out the window and watched as it slowly sank into the opaque water. He was grateful that it was still dark and no one would be arriving at the factory just yet. The corpse would no longer cause him any problems as it slowly began to dissolve in the toxic waters out of sight from everyone.

He lit the fireplace in his room and wrapped up all the sheets and clothing together into a bundle. He threw them into the fireplace and watched contentedly as they burned up into smoke and ashes. He found a new suit and made his bed with new blankets. No one would ever be the wiser as to what had happened that night.

Before he returned to the office to start the new day, he looked at the time sheets once more and carefully wrote that the temp worker had checked out at exactly 5pm with all the other workers. If anyone ever inquired as to what happened to the missing person he would simply show the records that they had been long gone from the factory and that he had no idea what could have ever happened to them.

He sat at his desk and looked over the paperwork he had to complete for the day. Taxes, contracts, forms upon forms - nothing that he hadn’t seen a million times over. He did notice one thing that caught his interest, though. It was proposal to instate a safety training course for temporary and part time workers. He shredded it promptly and made a mental note to check the factory floor after closing time more often.


End file.
